


Barganha

by liralia



Category: One Piece
Genre: Chantagem, Convivencia, Double Drabble, Humor, M/M, ZoSan - Freeform, comedia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liralia/pseuds/liralia
Summary: Podiam estar em pé de guerra há alguns dias, mas Sanji não iria descansar enquanto não ganhasse aquela permuta. E ele estava disposto a usar tudo o que tivesse disponível para chantageá-lo a ceder.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 7





	Barganha

Há dias que a situação entre o espadachim e o cozinheiro estava calamitosa. Havia alguma discordância entre eles que ainda não tivera solução, embora nenhum deles tenha comentado sobre o assunto com o restante da tripulação do Thousand Sunny. Nem Zoro não aguentava mais aquele incômodo entre eles, então foi voluntariamente para cozinha a fim conversar com Sanji.

A conversa, no entanto, não seguiu como o planejado.

— Se não aceitar, então sem acordo. E também não dormiremos mais juntos. — declarou Sanji sem se comover com a expressão consternada do amante.

Zoro passou nervosamente a mão pelo cabelo. Tudo aquilo apenas para fazê-lo tomar banho? E o pior é que Sanji queria que fosse todo dia! Nem quando era criança tomava banho com tanta frequência assim.

A chantagem ficava mais terrível a cada dia: primeiro Zoro passou a comer _sukonbu_ nas três refeições diárias, agora Sanji se negava até a dormir ao seu lado! Aquele cozinheiro definitivamente não estava fazendo jogo justo.

Resmungou entredentes antes de, por fim, assentir com relutância. Sanji sorriu radiante.

Naquela noite ambos subiram ao ninho do corvo e dormiram juntos no colchão que haviam posto lá. O calor de Sanji tornara-se indispensável para Zoro dormir bem.

**Author's Note:**

> Sukonbu é uma aperitivo de alga aromatizada com vinagre.


End file.
